


put your head in my hands. i'll be your man

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVED, kyoshi and rangi were allowed to be immature teens in love, say it with me kids, this is basically what would've happened if:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: kyoshi's finally worked up the courage to ask rangi out. here's to hoping it goes well?
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	put your head in my hands. i'll be your man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azulights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulights/gifts).



> say it with me kids: rangshi deserved to be immature kids in love!!

Kyoshi scrawled something in her notebook, thinking hard about it. Her hair fell into her eyes as she wondered what Rangi would say to Kyoshi asking her to be her girlfriend. Maybe she doesn't like girls? Maybe she just doesn't like Kyoshi. That's a lot more probable. 

She started writing the poem she'd give to Rangi, her hands shaking as she wrote. When she had finished, she tore up the piece of paper. _This is useless_ , she thought. _It's obvious that Rangi doesn't like me, especially when she's off making heart eyes at Yun._ Kyoshi loved Yun like a brother, but it was just so irritating. Rangi spoke about him like he was God and Kyoshi...

Kyoshi wished Rangi would talk about her that way. 

It was a bit pathetic to be jealous of Yun. She was a simple servant and he was the Avatar, the master of all 4 elements. Kyoshi could't even bend a pebble. The two were totally incomparable. 

"Kyoshi?" Rangi's voice came from behind her. Kyoshi immediately snapped her notebook shut, hoping Rangi didn't see what was inside it. She turned to face Rangi and couldn't help but smile at her. Rangi always made her smile. Kyoshi liked coming to the fields by the Avatar's mansion and Rangi knew that, so they tended to spend a lot of time there together. It was a field full of fire lilies, and they couldn't have reminded her of Rangi more. 

"What's up?" she asked. Kyoshi ran a hand through her long, dark hair.

She couldn't exactly tell Rangi, "I'm trying to write you a poem because I'm absolutely, utterly in love with you." so instead she just shrugged. Rangi frowned. Kyoshi hated it when she did that. She reached out and put the corners of Rangi's mouth up, so it looked like she was smiling. Her ears went flaming red and Kyoshi grinned. 

She picked up a fire lily and Rangi's brows furrowed in confusion. Kyoshi leaned back in Rangi's lap and handed her the fire lily. At first the thought Rangi was going to push her away, but she took the flower. She slowly took each petal off the flower and spread them across Kyoshi's face.

At first she couldn't tell what Rangi was trying to do. "Are you trying to cover up my freckles or something? I know they make me look even more hideous, but-" Rangi shushed her. 

"Who told you that?" she asked, still sprinkling fire lily petals on Kyoshi's face.

"No one. I just know that my freckles make me look hideous." Kyoshi replied, as if it was common place to hate yourself that much. 

"Well, I like your freckles. I think they make you look cute." Kyoshi's heart almost stopped as Rangi grinned at her.

"You have to say that. We're friends."

Rangi's smile faltered. "Just friends?"

"Best friends?" Kyoshi questioned. Rangi smiled again, but it seemed a bit off. 

"Best friends." Rangi repeated, taking Kyoshi's hand in hers and fiddling with it. Kyoshi wore a lot of rings, and Rangi fiddled with them sometimes. She liked how Rangi's brow would furrow as she tried to figure out where Kyoshi had gotten them from. Sometimes Kyoshi would fiddle with her hands, and one day she had asked if Rangi played the piano because her fingers looked like pianist's fingers. 

_"Yes and no,_ " she had said. Rangi explained that playing the piano reminded her of the Royal Fire Nation School for Girls. Apparently, that place had been hell. So Rangi tended not to play the piano because it brought back bad memories. 

"I'll argue with you for hours about your freckles, though. They make you look beautiful. You are beautiful, Kyoshi." 

Rangi saying that to her was like a fever dream. Kyoshi sighed and got up, shifting a little closer to Rangi. No time like the present. 

"Rangi, would you-?" Rangi cut her off by grabbing her by the front of her uniform and pressing her lips to Kyoshi's. Kyoshi's hands slid up into Rangi's hair and Rangi put her hands on Kyoshi's waist. 

"Sorry for cutting you off, but if you're asking what I think you are, then yes." 

"But, I thought you and Yun were..."

Rangi's eyes widened. "He's the Avatar and I'm his bodyguard. We're friends, and that's it."

Kyoshi's heart was beating so hard she was convinced that Rangi could probably hear it. Kyoshi leaned back down and touched her lips to Rangi's again. She hadn't expected this, not at all. 

Was it normal to cry because of something like this? Probably not. Yet Kyoshi could still feel tears running down her cheeks. The village kids had managed to convince Kyoshi that no one would ever like her the way Rangi did, and so this was like a dream. Kyoshi wanted to ask Rangi to pinch her. 

"Are you...crying?" Rangi asked. Kyoshi nodded slightly, laughing at how dumb she must've looked. Rangi wiped the tears away, and looked into Kyoshi's eyes. Rangi's dark eyes were alight with something Kyoshi had never seen before, something that hypnotised her.

"Please don't. I hate seeing you upset." she whispered, leaning her forehead against Kyoshi's. Kyoshi smiled. 

"I'm not upset, idiot." she laughed. "I couldn't be more happy right now."

"That makes two of us." and she and Kyoshi spent the rest of the day lying in that field, just enjoying each others' company.


End file.
